The Slender One
by RuexMytholover
Summary: Samantha "Sammy" Redford was distraught when her little brother was reported missing and presumed dead. But she learns that her brothers kidnaping is one of many strange disappearances. With determination and fierce bravery she investigates this pale thing without eyes or lips that is referred to as the slender man.


I remember the day July the 7th, 2003 better than any day of my life. I was 8 years old but prided myself in being the smartest in my class. It wasn't saying much since there were only 12 kids in my class and most of them younger then me. But I was still very clever. Maybe too clever. My big head, loud mouth and curiosity is what always gets me trouble.

My name is Samantha Bethany Redford, more commonly referred to as Sammy and my attitude has earned me a sizable reputation in this tiny little town. I was born and raised in a little place in southeastern Manitoba called Falcon Lake. Population 390. Ever heard of it? I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't. To be honest I would be more surprised if you had. Unless you are one of those people from Winnipeg who spend their summer here. Or maybe if you are into UFO's and stuff you may have heard of the Falcon Lake incident. I am very off topic. My point is this place is small, by a little lake and has a few falcons flying around. Though I have only seen one the whole time I have lived there.

Now July the 7th is in the summer. So as you can imagine since it was summer there was twice as many people as there normally is. My family lives on the lake, our house is on a small hill that goes straight down to the shoreline where our boat house is. From the window of my room I can see the lake through the small bundle of trees. That one morning I remember looking through the trees and watching a white boat in pristine condition whiz by. I sighed in irritation. I never liked the large crowds that came here in the summer. They take up all the space and take way too many pictures of the sunsets. I got bored of sunset pictures when I was six. I loved taking pictures. I was practically a natural born photographer. No one could deny that. I took pictures of everything ever since my mom got me my own camera at 4 years old.

I remember going downstairs stealing a shortbread cookie from the jar and running out the door with my camera in hand. I stumbled outside onto the green grass giggling hysterically. My house was surrounded by trees. Thick trees that separated us from our neighbors on either side. The back of the house faces the lake and the front faces the street. Though there is this long area between the house and the street that is just grass with four or some trees littered through out it. We use it as a driveway for our to cars. Across the street is the forest. The endless forest that no one dares to enter. I had wandered across the road and tried to see through the vast forest that was thick with vegetation and darkness. At the time didn't have the nerve to enter it and even now I am wary. Probably because I was deathly afraid of the dark. I can brave large animals, dangerous people and any monster that wants to mess with me. But the dark is something that throws me for a loop. So I stay away from the large forest even though I am sure there are many things that are photo worthy within it.

I remember that morning seeing my brother Robbie chasing a little frog in the grass. Robbie was 4 that day. He was a curious little bugger but thick as a brick. My father warned him not to wander off because he would probably forget where he lived. It had happened more than once. My parents would fret and pace all throughout the house until someone came a knocking at the door and presented a smiling child who was completely unaware of all the havoc he caused. Because of most people in the community knew Robbie well and were always sure to bring him home when he wandered the streets without his parents.

I munched on the cookie as I took pictures of him imitating the frog and hopping around after it. My brother took notice and his eyes focussed on the cookie. He pointed at it with a chubby little finger.

"I want a cookie," he complained with an unbearable high pitched tone.

"Too bad," I stated. "You have to get your own."

I remember he pouted when he heard that, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I decided not to focus on his tears and let my eyes wander around. I remember I caught sight of a lone swing that hung on a tree branch. We had a little swing set in the driveway that my father had made when I was young. It still remained shinny and new, but the swing that was across the road hanging in front of the large forest was old. The seat was wooden and it was hanging from two strange looking ropes. The tree sat just at the edge of the forest and had a wonderfully creepy scenery behind it. I had never seen that swing before, but it was in such perfect position I couldn't help but use it. A plan formed in my mind and I grinned at my little brother.

"Okay Robbie," I said sweetly. "I'll get you a cookie if you sit on that swing for me."

He nods enthusiastically and giggles with delight as he runs to the other side of the road. I follow him quickly and take out my camera. He jumped on the swing and happily swung his legs back and forth with a wide grin.

"No smiling," I ordered sternly. "And don't move."

Robbie let his face go blank and stopped moving his legs. I snapped the picture and admired my newest addition to my photo collection.

"Cookie!" I remember hearing my brother yell.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "Stay there and don't move I'll be right back with your cookie."

"Yay!" my brother cheered clapping his hands. I laughed as I turned and ran into my house. I quickly swiped another two cookies, stuffing one in my mouth and the other held firmly in my hand. I remember when I went back outside to the driveway and ran to the street. I remember screaming in irritation and throwing the damned cookie on the ground in frustration. I remember the swing remained and my brother did not.

I remember the day July the 7th in 2003 because it was the last day I saw my brother.

**Hope you like it! Please Review! : D **


End file.
